


Blue

by DjBoomcat



Series: opalescent [2]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjBoomcat/pseuds/DjBoomcat
Summary: gaining trust in another





	Blue

It’s her stare when you first meet. A pair of cold eyes looking you up and down with scrutiny, surmising what it will of you. It’s how unusual you think that is, _most_  people fall for you right away but this girl is overtly cautious. It’s how you introduce yourself _‘Hi, I’m Minkyung’_ cool and unwavering under her direct assessment. It’s a _challenge_ \- one that you’re up for

 

It’s the color of the sky you’re walking under. A clear sunny day before winter officially comes into town. You suppose it’s  good weather for a date but honestly you’ve haven’t had a real one in a while. Hookups don’t count. It’s quiet at first, not the awkward kind but the calming type. Walking by her is _comfortable_ \- if anything you can thank Yewon for finding you a buddy to take strolls with.

 

It’s the _confidence_ she exudes in the way she talks. She was the first one to cut through the silence, commenting on how a specific bench was perfect for people watching. You see now, that was her version of a conversation starter. You’d think she was faking it, but you trust Yewon’s judgement,  you know she doesn’t care to hang around fake people. It’s the front that she puts up, most people would be deterred from her uncaring visage but not you- you find her _intriguing_.

 

It’s the _depth_ of meaning behind her words. The flighty girls you’re used to meeting couldn’t hold a flame to her eclectic vernacular and refined banter. You can tell she has a keen mind. It’s the type of intelligence that comes from observation and actual comprehension. It draws you in and holds you captivated- _she_ holds you captivated. 

 

It’s the _sincerity_ laced in her voice, she’s been hurt before- by whom, you don’t know but they must have been a fool. It’s how you both agree to take it slow. There’s no rush in this setup, you’re just getting to know each other. It’s the time you want to take to become familiar with her. It’s how you want her to _trust_ you- you find that you can trust her sooner than you would have expected.

 

It’s the ice you’re skating on when you take her on the third date. Literal ice, though metaphorically it’s probably thin. She’s never been ice skating before, which creates the perfect opportunity for the hero in you to rise to the occasion. It’s when she leans on you for _stability_ , you’re a literal pillar by her side- metaphorically you want to be there for her as well.

 

It’s the _distance_ she still keeps. The hard stone wall she’s built around herself.  Its the gaps that you’re determined to close.  It’s the color of emojis you’ve placed by her name; waves, because she once told you she liked the ocean. You’re sure to text her often, whether it’s a quick good morning, a stupid joke you heard on the subway, or a long rant about how much the new intern at work sucks.  She texts back just as much- you take this as a good sign.

 

It’s your breath, nearly crystallized from the chilly winter night. She’s called you out to go somewhere and it’s the first time she’s taken such an initiative.  She takes you to the beach.  It’s the chill in the air as she recounts her story. The taste of salt is carried by the strong ocean breeze. It’s her hardened gaze out towards the horizon as she speaks of a philandering ex girlfriend. It’s a silent vow you make- you _won’t_ break this girls heart.

 

It’s the sky at dawn. A tranquil feeling as light engulfs the world in a lazy morning. It’s the color of a blanket, she must have wrapped it around you when you fell asleep. It’s the roar of the surf and distant bird calls awakening you to your surroundings. Its her head lolled onto your shoulder, and it’s the waves in the distance. It’s how you think about those waves crashing against the shore- you reckon it wouldn't be so bad if she would let herself crash into you.

 

It’s the clouds of air that escape your lungs as you bound up her apartment stairs at 11:58 pm. Just 2 minutes before her birthday. It the color of her cute striped pajamas as she rubs the sleep from her eyes while she opens the door.  It’s the whoosh of air as you engulf her in a tight hug yelling ‘SURPRISE’ and ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’.

 

It’s a silent question in her eyes. _How did you know?_ It's the look you give her and she understands immediately, and it’s her eye roll that follows. _Yewon, of course_.  It’s the reflective pools of her eyes shining brightly- she’s opened the windows for you.

 

It’s your heartbeat, as steady as the ebb and flow of an ocean wave whenever she’s near, a comforting presence in your erratic life. Its devotion in the form of the simple things that make all the difference.  And it’s a grand adventure- falling in love. It’s like sailing off to sea towards uncharted territory. The ocean vast and possibilities endless.

 

It’s something you’d never thought you’d have in this lifetime, but here it is in stunning, vibrant color.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n  Whether this chapter was wanted or not, I'm just gonna leave it here for you guys to judge. As always comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
